Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic
by LupitaXtwilight
Summary: Bella been in love with Edward ever since she moved to forks. Now she spending the whole summer with him, they go on a lot of crazy adventures .Will she get her happily ever after or not?
1. Chapter 1 Mission

**Hey guys LupitaXtwilight here This is my first ever fanfiction! I wanted to write one for so long and I am finally doing it, I read so many fanfics and I got inspired to write one so plz review and let me know what u think** **Ok enough talking lets get to the first chapter**

Chapter 1\. MISSION

 **BPOV**

"Wake up Bella, time to get up" Alice yelled as she tugged on the bed covers. I groaned in annoyance.

"Come on Alice, graduation isn't till 12, its barly 6" I complained as I tugged the bed cover out of her hand and around me again

"Bella, thats barley enough time"

"fine" I said as I got out of bed and headed downstairs

"Good morning" Esme said as I walked into the room

"Morning" I replied as I sat down on the table where all my friends sat but I noticed that someone was missing

" wheres Edward " I asked

" I think he is upstairs, would you get him dear?" Esme asked

"YA!!" I said a little to quickly

Once I was down the hall to where his room was, I slowly opened his door. I looked around his room and relized he wasn't there, then all of a sudden I felt something grab at my shoulders I jumped with a scream. I turned to see only Edward, the boy I been in love with since I moved to forks, he was every girls dream boy he had gorgeous bronze hair, beautiful green eyes and the body of a super model. But he was way more than just looks, he was smart and caring. But all I was to him was a friend and nothing more than a friend

Edward chuckled " Did I scare you " he asked

" Edward you're such a ass, you just about gave me a heart attack " I said jokingly as I gave him a hard push

" Sorry Bella, the opportunity was just to good to pass up " I raised a eyebrow

" Ohh really? " I asked

" Yupp " he answered with my favorite crooked smile

" Come on, lets go get some breakfast today is a big day" he said, then took my hand. I didn't move,I looked up and our eyes met, it was like I forgot to breathe I was frozen.

" We should get going " I managed to choke out with that he pulled my hand in his and lead use downstairs. Edward and I sat in the 2 chairs right next to each other.

" Are you kids excited for the summer" Carlisle said

" Ya especially because Bella is going to be spending it with us" Alice replied. I was going to be spending the whole summer with them while my dad goes off to training new recruits in Seattle

" We have something important to discuss " Carlisle stated

" Your mother and I are going to be spending the summer in Hawaii, so you'll have the house to yourself." Carlisle said with a smile

"Dad thats awesome" Edward said with a huge smile on his face

"We're going to be leave tomorrow, when Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett leave for there week away " Carlisle said

I quickly finshed breakfast then Alice and Rose dragged me upstairs to get me read.

"I am going to miss you guys when you leave tomorrow" I told them

"Bella I will only be a week" Rose responded

"Ya but the house is going to be so lonely and quiet" I complained

" Bella, think about it your going to be spending a whole week with Edward, you can finally make your move" Alice said

"Ya Bella you been in love with him since you moved here, and he looks at you with so much love, you need to tell him you love him" Rose aggred

"No promises" I muttered. I wanted more then anything to tell Edward I loved him but what if he doesn't like me back, would it ruin our friendship? , no of course not, at this moment I decided that I was going to spend as much time as possible with Edward this week

Rose put my hair into Lose curls while Alice did my make up. A hour later I was finally done getting ready, I wore a dark blue dress that was just above my kness, that hugged my curves nicely and a pair of black 1 inch heals. Once Alice and Rose where done getting ready we headed downstairs to meet the boy.

"Lets get this show on the road "Emmett shouted as we all headed into the garage. All of a sudden I felt someones arm wrap around me, then I heard a beautiful velvet voice

"You look Beautiful Bella" Edward said with a crooked smile

"Thanks" I said as I looked down trying to hide the blush that grew on my face. Once we where all in the jeep heading to the school, I would catch Edward staring at me, I would mouth the word what but he would just shake his head. Once we arrived at the school Edward held out his hand for me so I wouldn't trip getting out of the Jeep, always the gentleman. The ceremony went as any other High School Graduation, people gave speeches and got there certificates. After the ceremony Charlie was the first to congratulate me.

"I'm so proud of you bells" Charlie said as he pulled me into a big warm hug

"Thanks dad, I'm going to miss you"I told him

" Me to, but I will come visit a weekend" he said sadly

"Don't worry Chief Swan I will keep her out of trouble while you gone" Edwad said Jokingly as he gave me a quick wink

"Thanks Edward I will take your word on that"He said as he gave Edward a quick pat on the back

"Well I better get going I have to finish packing so I can leave bright and early tomorrow" Charlie said as he gave me a quick hug

we said our goodbyes and headed home. Once we arrived home I helped Alice finish packing, then was heading up to my room when n I stumbled across Edward

"Would you like to watch a movie with me?"Edward asked hopefully

" I would love to" I told him, I saw a small smile grow on his face

"ok awesome, I got the movie set up in my room" he said as he grabbed my hand and lead me to his bedroom. Once we got there we layed on his bed, half a hour into the movie I feel asleep.

I woke up from a nightmare, with tears steaming down my face.

"Bella, are you ok" Edward asked as he turned to face me .

"Edward I'm fine was just a bad dream" I said as I started to getting up but Edward caught my hand.

"Bella, you dont have to leave, if it makes you feel better stay" Edward said as he wiped the tears away from my cheeks.

"thanks Edward" I said as I layed back down, he pulled me into his chest and wrapped his arms around me ,it felt right to be laying there in his arms like it was meant to be.

"Good night Bella, I will always be here for you, I will forever be here to protect you" he said as he kissed my forehead. At that time I relized that me and Edward were meant to be, and I would tell him this week that I was in love with him.

 **How cute is Edward? So its 3 in the morning and I been working all day to finish this, I hope you enjoyed it the next chapter is going to be part EPOV and part BPOV. Will try to post the next one as soon as possible. Please leave reviews**


	2. Chapter 2 Realization

**Hey guys, So I made another chapter, thanks to everyone who followed, So I want to do different points of view like BPOV and EPOV. I will try to post a chapter every week. Make sure to review, favorite and follow** **lets Start Chapter 2**

 **Chapter 2.** **Realization**

 **EPOV**

Was this actually real? Did I really have the most beautiful girl here in

my arms? The girl I been in love with for 2 years, having Bella in my arms, made me realize that I needed to tell her the truth, she needed to know I was in love with her. I was determine, I was going to tell her this week. I Look down to see Bella still peacefully asleep, it took all the control I had not to just grab her face and kiss her. I stared at her perfect face, after a few minutes of trying to commit that perfect face to memory, I drifted into sleep full of dreams with Bella.

 **BPOV**

I sighed and inhaled the most amazing smell ever. I opened my eyes to find myself laying on Edwards chest , his arms where wrapped around me. A smile crept up on my face as I took in the sight.

"Good morning" Edward said as he looked down at me, then he gave me a crooked smile

"morning" I said as I moved from Edwards hold.

"Sorry about last night"

"Its fine Bella really, just know I am here for u when u need me" he told me as he pulled me into a embrace.

"I'll make u breakfast, so u can get ready for the day" He told me as he pulled away and left the room. I look around the room to see it was 1:40pm I quickly got up and headed to my room to grab some clothes and head into the shower.

Once I got out of the shower I headed downstairs to the kitchen.

"How was your shower" Edward asked as I walked into the kitchen and sat in the table. He then placed a plate of food in front of me, and sat in the chair next to mine.

"Good" I said

"So I was wondering..." he said, then turned me so I was facing him , then he my took my hands in his.

"If you would like to go to dinner tonight" OMG!! was Edward actually asking me to go on a date tonight. Bella stay calm, deep breaths.

"I would love to Edward" I told him, I looked up at his face and saw a smile creep up on his face.

 **EPOV**

Tonight I was going to show Bella I loved her, I was going take her out to dinner, then I was going to do something special, I was going to make up for lost time.

 **I sorry I had to leave you on a cliffy but hey next chapter is going to be epic! Sorry for such a short chapter but I didn't have anytime to write a long good one, but I upload a chapter every week. Next chapter is going to have lemons just warning u.**


	3. Chapter 3 Confession

**Hey guy sorry about last weeks chapter it** **sucked I know, this week I gonna write a long and good one** **, so I gonna redo the part where edward ask her to dinner but in EPOV Enjoy.**

 **Ch** **apter** **3.Asking her**

 **EPOV**

Ok Edward you got this deep breath, your only asking the love of your life to go to dinner with you no big deal right... WHAT AM I KIDDING IT IS A HUGE DEAL. What if she says no, would she think I am not good enough for her. Okay Edward thing positive, there is only a 50% chance she'll say no right, before I could finish my thought Bella walked into the room with newly wet hair.

"Hey" She said as she sat on the table, I picked up the plate of food and started walking up to her

"How was your shower " I asked as I sat the food in front of her and went to go sit in the chair next to hers.

"Good" She replied ok Edward you got this just ask her come on you got his.

"So I wanted to ask u something..." I told her as I grabbed both of her hands in mine

" Yes.." She said as she gave me a faint smile

" I was wondering if you um..."come on Edward you got this deep breaths

"If you would like to go to dinner tonight with me" She froze that was never a got sign oh no, ok Edward think of something

"Its ok if.." before I could finish talking she wrapped her arms around my neck, I instantly responded by wrapping my arms around her

"I would love to Edward" she replied

"great we leave at five" tonight was going to be special I was going to tell bella I was in love with her.

 **ok I know this on was really short but I gonna post 2 this week so the next on gonna be the date and the Confession. So I will see you guys in a couple days. plz review**


	4. The Date

**ok so I wanna know What u guys think the gang should do when they come back home. Review ad let me know what crazy adventures they should go on lets Start Chapter 4**

 **Chapter 4. The Date**

 **BPOV**

Right after I finish breakfast and raced up stairs to get ready to go to dinner with Edward. I still couldn't belive it, Edward fucken Cullen asked me to dinner. What was I gonna wear? Omg out of all the times Alice played dress up with me, she has to be away when I actually want her to dress me up.

"Uggghh" I groaned in distress, looked at the clock on the bedside table that read 3:10PM. Ok Bella think positive you got this, if he's the one he'll think your beautiful no matter what. I got up off the bed and headed towards my closet to find something to me wear. After what seemed like forever I found a beautiful Blue dress, Edward always told me that I looked beautiful in blue. Perfect I thought to myself ask I sat the dress down on my bed.

"Now for the hard part" I muttered to myself. I walked into the bathroom and started by blow drying my hair. About a hour and a half later I was changed and ready to go. I did my hair in lose curls and I put on a light coat of makeup. The dress was perfect it hugged my curves nicely and the color looked nicely with the color of my eyes. I wore blue 2in heals. I took one last look in the mirror and told myself tonight I was gonna tell Edward I loved him. I looked at myself and took a deep breath.

"You got this"I Told myself. I took another deep breath, then headed downstairs.

 **EPOV**

Why am I so nervous? BECAUSE I WAS GOING TO TELL BELLA I WAS IN LOVE WITH HER!!! Come on Edward come down She'll be down any minute now. Keep it together right as I finish my thought I heard Bella's bedroom door open. I took a deep breath and headed to the main room.

I gasped at the vision in front of me, Bella looked breath taking. She was wearing a beautiful blue dress that hugged her curves nicely and a light coat of makeup. She caught me starring and immediately looked down at the ground, her cheeks turned a dark shade of red. I could tell she felt self conscious. I walked towards her, put my hand under her chin and lifted her head so her eyes met mine.

"You look breath taking Bella " I told her as I caressed her cheek. Her cheeks turned even redder. I looked into her beautiful brown eyes and lost myself, She was so beautiful, I loved her stubbornness and how she blushed whenever she was embarrassed. I hope that by the end of the night I would be able to call her mine. My thoughts where interrupted by Bella sweet small voice.

"we..we..should get going" she said. A smile crept up on my face, I took her hand and lead the way to the Volvo, tonight was gonna be awesome.

 **BPOV**

Once we where in the car and heading out. I felt Edward slip his hand in mine, I froze.

"its this ok" Edward asked nervously. I responded by wrapping my fingers around his. Edward kept his hand in mine the whole ride there. Once we arrived Edward dropped my hand and got out of the car to open my door. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and leed the way inside.

"We have reservations under the name cullen" Edward told the host.

"Of course, right this way" she said, then escorted us to a table at the far side of the room.

"your waitress should be here soon" the hostess said. Edward sat across from me.

"Edward this restaurant is amazing" I told him as I look around and it really was all the tables had a nice elegant table cloth with a elegant chandelier on top of each table. As I my eyes wondered around the room I caught Edward staring at me with my favorite crooked smile on his face. My cheeks instantly flushed red. DAM IT WHY DO I ALWAYS DO THAT!!!

"Your so beautiful Bella" he told me as he reached his hand across the table and layed it on top of mine. We just stayed there frozen staring into each others eyes then I noticed Edward started leaning closer. But then the moment was ruined when the waitress came over and asked if we where ready to order I sighed.

The waitress brought us our food ten minutes later, we talked and joked around, Edward would stare at me and tell me I was beautiful and that he loved my smile. Edward got up and came to my side.

"May I have this dance" he asked as he reached his hand out. I accepted and we headed onto the dance floor as the soon turning page started to play. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my hands around his neck. He moved me close to him and we started swaying back and force. At one moment I lokked up and his eyes meet mine, We stared at each others eyes then Edward started leaning closer to me and then his lips met mine softly, I kissed him right back. This felt so perfect have Edwards lips on mine. It felt as if I was kissing my soul mate, it just felt so right, I never wanted this moment to end. We pulled away. There was a smile on Edward face.

"Bella I love you, When I met you Bella I knew right away that you were it for me, there were no reservations or second thoughts, I saw you in an instant knew in my bones, I needed you in my life, I needed you to be something to me, I was in love with you, but I was scared to tell you, What if you didnt feel the same way? But I cant take it anymore I needed to tell you. When I first met u I didn't know you would be so important to me." I stood there shock at his beautiful words, he loved me he wanted me. I didn't know what to say next so I leaned closer to his face and gave him a passionate kiss,

"I love you"i said against his lips, he started kissing down my neck and a small moan escaped my lips, I was getting so wet. He moved his hand from around my waist up to my breast and gave them a squeeze, I couldn't help but moaned.

" Your so fucking sexy"he said againest my neck

"I am going to fuck you so hard" he said in my ear seductively. Then he grabbed me by the hand and lead the way out side ,we got into the car. Tonight was gonna be fun.

 **Dam I didnt know Edward had that in him. Next chapter is gonna get super hot and lots of shit is going down, gonna try to update as soon as possible. Review.**


	5. Chapter 5 The story

**_sorry for not uploaded in a while. but go follow my watpad account_**

 ** _LupitaXtwilight_** **for a robsten story**

 **BPOV**

Is this real, did Edward Cullen really confess his love for me. Edward voice broke me away from my thought.

" Bella" Edward velvet voice broke me away from my thoughts. I looked up to see Edward at my side, holding the door open for me, I smiled then suddenly I felt 2 strong arms lift me out of the car.

" Edward what are you doing?" I giggled as I wrapped my arms around his neck for support.

" well love, you wouldn't stop staring at me and I was dieing to rip that dress off you so I had to take matters into my own hands" My cheeks instantly flushed red. I didn't know this side of Edward existed, but i liked it. Without another word Edward carried me inside and layed me down on the bed. He started kissing my neck but i knew what I was about to do would totally ruin this.

"Edward." I managed to breath out.

"yes love" he said seductively against my neck. I couldn't do this he had to know, now more then ever. I abruptly sat up and left Edward with a worried exprection on his face.

"Bella, whats wrong?" his voice said worried. I stayed silent not wanting to met his gaze.

"love please tell me" he lifted my head, and carresd my cheek.

"I'm sorry Edward it's just I have to tell you something" I told him, I took a deep breath, he was gonna be the first one I ever told the story too, I was gonna tell him the story of the guy who ruined my life...the story of Jacub Black

 ** _to be countined_**

 ** _I knew you guys expected a hot and steamy chapter but i got a different idea i decided i was gonna add jacub to this story_**


End file.
